Heretofore, in the formation of concrete wall structures, two separate tools were often required to maintain the position of concrete form ties inserted between a pair of panels between which concrete was poured and allowed to set or harden. A first tool was utilized with gang form panels. Gang forming is the construction of form panels in a substantially permanent relation. This type of panel formation is provided when the form panels can be used repeatedly since other identically formed concrete walls are also required. Thus, the first tool can be permanently mounted on a waler which is securely fastened to the form panel. Such a first tool is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,800 issued on Sept. 22, 1970 and entitled "Concrete Form Tie End Latch". When hand set panels were required, on the other hand, a second tool was utilized. Hand set panels are usually formed for a particular concrete requirement and are easily taken apart to be reused for different concrete forming jobs. Thus, the second tool is releasably mounted on the waler to facilitate the dismembering of the hand set panel after the concrete hardens. Such a second tool is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,538 issued on Jan. 30, 1962 and entitled "Combined Tie Lock and Reinforcing Timber Clamp".